


Mettaton Over

by nervouswriting



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Getting off to guilt?, M/M, Sans is a bit ooc, so are probably the other two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouswriting/pseuds/nervouswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is a bit distressed and unfocused and Mettaton.. helps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mettaton Over

**Author's Note:**

> There is a long story behind this fanfic but basically it's my first Undertale fanfiction and first fanfic I've done- that was originally written at 1 AM to 5 AM on a school night, on my phone, in bed. It follows Sans's thoughts and all but they're sorta out of character or maybe made in a way which I would like for him to think? Who knows, enjoy.
> 
> Also it's basically got Mettaton touching Sans's bones but it's not graphic(?) so I didn't really want to rate it mature but I think I have to.

So, Mettaton was coming over. Papyrus talked to you about it on the phone, about how he was going to make the best spaghetti yet, or, er, yelled about it mostly. He has an unusually loud voice, even when he’s talking normally, you think.

But that’s never bothered you before and that’s not bothering you now. What’s bothering you is that it’s been approximately 11 minutes, 52 seconds and.. some miliseconds since the phone call. You’re standing in front of the phone, sweating. You want to jump out of your bones. Go to your room. To hide in under your sheets where you’re safe. You don’t know why.

Mettaton is not a person to panic over, but, you think even he would consider himself to be something ( _someone_ ) to overthink yourself over. But would he actually think that? You don’t know. You don’t know how he thinks. You know you shouldn’t- But you wonder what makes him tick. And that is definitely not a thought you should stick to.

Maybe you should instead think about yourself? How you will act?..

..Not a good idea. You feel self-pity strike you just a bit. You’re going to look like an idiot.

The door swings open and you think you visibly jumped back but found that not true when you’re still standing in the same place. “BROTHER, SANS!!! I HAVE BROUGHT A VERY SPECIAL VISITOR!!” Papyrus exclaims before stepping aside for you to see Mettaton. You think it only takes a second for you to walk over and grab him, push at his heart, get your hands dirty, see what makes him so special right here and now.

But you’re still standing in place. And oh, it’s a social situation, you should probably talk. “hey, papyrus, what’s cooking?” You sound awkward and disgusting and you know it, but no one seems to notice. “SPAGHETTI IS WHAT WILL BE COOKING BROTHER!!” You hear Mettaton give an amused chuckle at your brothers announcement, should you call it that.

Papyrus walks by you to the kitchen and you mumble a reply, something about it being great, but you don’t even know that until Papyrus says something back to you. Even though you didn’t register what he said. Did you say anything at all? Did he say anything at all? Did Mettaton say anything when he followed Papyrus? God, you’re awful.

You think it takes you awhile but eventually you walk to the kitchen too. You’re not sure what would have been more out of character, to walk into your room or the kitchen, but seeing as Papyrus is already cooking while chatting with an ever-so-interested Mettaton it probably took you enough time to get there to make your actions look normal. You hope so, at least.

Though the second you sit down and Mettaton looks at you and you look at him you’ve fucked up. The second he chuckles lightly for no reason and you feel like it was still loud enough to shake your bones and make you want to fall apart right here and now, you’ve fucked up. You think he pitied you for doing that mistake and then so decided to not start a conversation but instead continue the one he was having with Papyrus. You know you shouldn’t, but you feel like he’s an angel for that. You feel like he wouldn’t be more of a saint if he’d spent his entire life servicing god and feeding the poor. He, of course, hasn’t done that, but you could almost disregard everything you know about him and fool yourself that he has.

But now that you have that thought in your head, you notice that the information you have the possibility of disgarding about him, is not a lot. And that makes you sweat. To distract yourself from that you take some notice to their conversation and find the best opportunity to make a pun, it works, Papyrus screams bloody murder, Mettaton looks unimpressed, and you feel like a normal person again. Though the feeling only lasts for a second when the look Mettaton gave starts to press down on you, and you almost breakdown and apologize for breathing the same air.

But that’s not what normal people do, so you don’t, thankfully. By the time you finished that thought Papyrus placed a plate of spaghetti in front of you, and now you’re gonna have to act as if you can even eat, it’s just not a thing you’ve ever cared for, you think. But papyrus doesn’t know that and that’s not who you are so you eat, eat like you mean it. You think a normal person would have their attention on the person who just sat down, who’s loud and proud of the delicious meal they just made. But instead you’re staring down Mettaton and you feel awful. A normal person would also probably eat more now, though, so you make up for the abnormal thing you did by doing just that.

As you’re eating you’re a little bit or maybe straight up not paying attention to the conversation that still seems to be going on. You tell yourself you’re thinking about physics and what new jokes you should crack Toriel up with later, but you’re not and you shiver. Instead you’re thinking about Mettaton but now you’re actually not because _holy hell_ why did you shiver.

It takes you too long to register but there’s a foot rubbing up your leg and you feel your soul jump out of your bones. Papyrus wears boots, Mettaton wears heels, and that is definitely a heel an _d jesus christ don’t add so much pressure to it._ You’re almost reacting too much and too loudly but you’re not and neither of them is paying attention to you, but for reassurance you tell yourself Mettaton is taking a few glaces at you, which he actually is, ok, fuck. He slides his foot to your knee and adds pressure and god you don’t know how to convince yourself you’re not into it. You’re not. You’re _really really not._

But you are and it makes you stuff the spaghetti into your skull in a rush, which Mettaton might just be doing too but a bit more subtly. Papyrus offers more but you, _kindly_ , refuse and excuse yourself to go get something from your room. The lie comes out so naturally without you even noticing you said anything you might just think you have two different people controlling your thoughts and actions.

But never mind that what the hell are you supposed to walk out of your room with that was so important to excuse yourself from eating more of your dear brothers food. You feel just a bit pathetic but try to put the blame on Mettaton for freaking you out with all that leg touching and turning you on. Not turning you on like giving you a boner which is just a bit impossible, but turning you on like turning on a machine and watching it overheat and explode. Making you hot and bothered! But that’s exactly what a boner is and you think you might as well die in your room the second you step in.

You shuffle around your stuff, feeling a twisting feeling like someone’s trying to stab your nonexistent gut but you also think there’s more of a possibility you’re the stabber instead of, I don’t know, Mettaton? Speaking of hot robots why is Metta speaking what. “Oh, yes, I’ll be back in a second darling~ I just thought Sans might need some help looking for the thing that was so important.” You felt like something was crawling on your back or maybe trying to kill you. “Right, Sans?” Metta raised his voice enough for you to finally hear, and now you really do think your actions and thoughts have a different controller, because you yelled “yes.” before you could think through it.

And now Mettaton is walking up the stairs and you can just hear how his hips sway and how proud and gorgeous he is. You can see it, too. Because you’re so used to thinking about him. And admitting that might as well have made you go into a full-on panic attack, but you think it’d be a little awkward for Mettaton to walk in on that, so you quickly stretch to crack your back and relax.

The peace didn’t last long though, because soon Mettaton walked in and closed the door behind him. It was inevitable but you hoped you could’ve at least had time to jump out the window before that. He was murmuring something, and it probably took you an hour or just a few seconds to figure out what. “You’ve really caught my attention today, darling.” It also took you a few seconds to figure out that he was right fucking behind you, leaning down and resting his head on your shoulder while you were staring at the wall like the spaced out idiot you are. “Don’t get me wrong, your brother is cute, and confidence is always the key to attracting an audience, but there is just something about you, Sans, you know that, right?” You absolutely did not and do not know that. But god, you need to talk and you don’t even understand the situation here, you still don’t have information you could disregard about him, you don’t know anything.

Mettaton lifted his head and rested his hands on your shoulders, slowly turning you around while you try to speak in English even though your mind is screaming Portugese, or maybe you just can’t process your thoughts anymore. “no, but, aren’t you two dating?” You looked up at him and you’re not sure if it was a good idea or not, because now you’re locked in his eyes, trying not to drown in the pinkish color. He just smiles, rubbing your shoulders and adding pres _sure jesus christ._ “Frankly for you, no, darling. I think you’ve been a bit too protective for nothing.” Wasted effort. He slides his hands down your arms and you think you’re shaking but you can’t register it until he notices it too. “Don’t be tense, love. I’ve searched quite a bit about skeletons for a while, so I think I have the knowledge to be able to please you. Would you like that?”

You don’t have a stomach, you don’t even have a throat, but you still feel like your stomach is doing flips and your throat is dry and you’re having trouble controlling your thoughts, body, and words at the same time. When you reply you feel some kind of doubt over being an actual skeleton, because your voice actually sounded as dry as your throat felt. “yes.” You couldn’t escape at this point, it might have been awkward, and soon you feel his hand slowly sliding under your turtleneck. His movements are so slow and gentle you think he can actually sense the panic and distress you’ve felt during this whole visit, like he actually knows how delicate you are, and you feel scared for a moment.

He slides his hand down your ribs, the other one holding your shoulder as he hovers over you. You know he said he’s researched this but it still seems like he’s testing around, which means you’re the first one hes tried this on. Your nonexistent stomach flips again and you feel a bit honored. He pays close attention to your ribs, staring for a moment before pressing his thumb over one. The pressure and the feeling you get from it surprises you and you let out a strange “Ahn-?” sound. He slides his thumb over the whole rib and your whole body shivers.

_He liked that._ You figure because soon he’s doing the same thing to your other ribs and sternum, and you’re letting out rushed breaths and quiet moans, keeping your hands on his arms as you lean forward a bit, your size difference more noticeable to you than ever. Metta lifted his other hand off your shoulder and slided them both in your shorts, finding your pelvis, touching it and adding pressure in different spots to see how you’ll react, and mostly all you can do is moan and shiver, resting your head on his shoulder.

Your thoughts are clouded but you suddenly think about how Papyrus is downstairs, alone, waiting for you two and you feel some kind of pressure and guilt building inside you. You didn’t think this through. You didn’t think how he would feel. What if Papyrus likes Mettaton? What exactly are you and Mettaton? You shake with tension and try not to overthink it, but as the pressure builds you think your facade is breaking apart and it hurts. Mettaton swipes his thumb and adds pressure to a certain spot and it feels unbareable and you arch and cry out, feeling your body shaking but the tension going away slowly. Mettaton makes a satisfied noise and rubs your back, waiting for you to relax, and the second you do you hear Papyrus yell from downstairs. You’re too tired to feel scared or focus on what he’s saying, but soon Mettaton is walking out of the room, winking at you.

You stare at the door, a memory flashing across your mind. You don’t feel like overthinking it, so you grab a pun book and walk to the living room where they both are now. Papyrus greets you and you greet him, sitting down on the couch and opening the book, and as soon as Papyrus notices it he starts screaming bloody murder again, Mettaton's trying to give you the same look but ends up laughing heartedly. You feel relaxed.


End file.
